religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Geboorte van Jezus volgens Lucas 2
De geboorte van Jezus volgens Lucas 2 is de beschrijving van de geboorte van Jezus zoals dat staat weergegeven in hoofdstuk 2, de verzen 1 tot en met 21 van het nieuwtestamentische Bijbelboek Lucas. Het Kerstfeest is een herinnering aan deze geboorte. De kern van het kerstgebeuren is Het kind in de kribbe. Lucas wil zijn lezers daarop attent maken. Structuur van het bijbelgedeelte De structuur van dit bijbelgedeelte is opmerkelijk. Lucas schrijft in vers 1, 6 en 15 En het geschiedde. Deze enigszins plechtige formulering geeft structuur aan dit bijbelgedeelte en het roept associaties op met het taaleigen van het Oude Testament, het Hebreeuws. De opbouw van dit bijbelgedeelte is derhalve als volgt: * vers 1-5 is een inleiding op het kerstgebeuren * vers 6-14 is een beschrijving van het eigenlijke kerstgebeuren * vers 15-20 beschrijft de eerste reacties op het kerstgebeuren. Het is van belang dat Lucas zijn evangelie heeft geschreven ongeveer 60 jaar na de geboorte van Christus. Ook gaat men er over het algemeen van uit dat Lucas zijn evangelie heeft geschreven vóór de verwoesting van Jeruzalem in 70 n. Chr. door de Romeinen. Tevens moet er op worden gewezen dat Lucas een zeer nauwe medewerker en leerling is geweest van de apostel Paulus, die in de jaren 40-60 het evangelie in de Romeinse wereld heeft verkondigd. Met andere woorden: in de beschrijving van Lucas zullen elementen van de visie van Paulus terug komen. Lucas schreef geen geboorteverhaal an sich maar een verhaal ten dienste van de verkondiging van het evangelie. De beschrijving van Lucas is dus tendenzliteratuur. Lucas plaats de feiten in het kader van een boodschap, de boodschap die Paulus heeft gebracht in de Romeinse wereld. In de belichting van de feiten klinkt het element van verkondiging (prediking) derhalve voortdurend door. Lucas laat zich typeren als his masters voice. Tegen de achtergrond van de reeds bestaande prediking en brieven van Paulus moet het verhaal van Lucas worden beoordeeld. Dit element van afhankelijkheid wordt vaak over het hoofd gezien in allerlei beschouwingen over dit Bijbelgedeelte. Inleiding op het kerstgebeuren - vers 1-5 De geboortegeschiedenis van Jezus begint, in Lucas 2 vers 1, met een verwijzing naar de dagen van Herodes de Grote, die regeerde als vazalkoning over Judea van 40 v.Chr. tot 4 v.Chr., en met een verwijzing naar de keizer van het Romeinse Rijk. Lucas attendeert de lezer op de keizer Augustus, die regeerde van 27 v.Chr. tot 14 n. Chr. Lucas plaatst de geboorte van Jezus hiermee in mondiaal perspectief. Lucas wijst er ook op dat de aanwezigheid van Jozef en Maria in Bethlehem samenhangt met een gebod (Grieks: dogma) van keizer Augustus waarbij alle mensen van het rijk zich moesten laten registreren in verband met de belastingpolitiek van de Romeinen. In de regel riepen dit soort beschrijvingen, die vrij algemeen voorkwamen in het gehele Romeinse Rijk, veel weerstand op bij de lokale bevolking. In vers 2 wijst Lucas op Publius Sulpicius Quirinius, de stadhouder over Syrië. De vermelding in vers 2 heeft vragen opgeroepen. Quirinius immers was stadhouder over Syrië van 6- tot 9 n. Chr.. De vraag is hoe Jezus dan kan geboren zijn onder zijn stadhouderschap over Syrië. Het is waarschijnlijk dat Lucas bedoelt aan te geven dat deze eerste telling geschiedde voordat Quirinius stadhouder was over Syrië. Er zijn dus rond het begin van de jaartelling twee tellingen geweest. De eerste was ongeveer 5 jaar voor de dood van Herodes. De tweede, die met veel geweld en bloedvergieten gepaard ging en die Lucas vermeldt in Handelingen 5 vers 37, vond plaats tijdens het stadhouderschap van Quirinius. Jezus is geboren in de tijd van de eerste volkstelling, waarschijnlijk circa 5 jaar voor het begin van de christelijke jaartelling. In Lucas 2 vers 3 wordt het opgaan van de Joden naar de plaats van hun voorgeslacht beschreven. Weliswaar was dit niet altijd gebruikelijk bij Romeinse volkstellingen, maar er zijn uit Egypte vergelijkbare volkstellingen bekend. Daar moesten de inwoners ook worden ingeschreven in de streek van herkomst. Dit gedeelte beschrijft de volksbewegingen die met dergelijke tellingen gepaard gingen. In de verzen 4 en 5 valt het accent op Jozef en Maria. Het valt op dat Jozef ook opgaat. Nazareth in Galilea, de woonplaats van Jozef en Maria, lag geografisch lager dan Judea. Men ging dus daadwerkelijk op vanuit Galilea naar Judea. Lucas meldt dat Jozef, afkomstig uit het huis van David, opgaat naar Bethlehem. De davidische afkomst herinnert aan de belofte in het Oude Testament dat de Messias zou voortkomen uit het huis en geslacht van David. Ook Bethlehem is een stad die voluit staat in het Messiaanse perspectief. De profeet Micha (Micha 5 vers 1) had reeds gewezen op Bethlehem als belangrijke plaats in dit opzicht. Kennelijk wil Lucas de lijn vanuit het Oude Testament en de Messiasverwachting van de joden tegenover zijn niet-joodse lezers benadrukken. Het eigenlijke kerstgebeuren - vers 6-14 De geboorte van Jezus staat in Lucas 2 vers 6-7. In de Statenvertaling luidt deze tekst: En het geschiedde, als zij daar waren, dat de dagen vervuld werden, dat zij baren zou. En zij baarde haar eerstgeboren Zoon, en wond Hem in doeken, en legde Hem neder in de kribbe, omdat voor henlieden geen plaats was in de herberg. In deze tekst vallen een aantal zaken op: * Lucas schrijft dat '' de dagen vervuld werden''. Vervuld worden is een opmerkelijk en meer voorkomend woord in de beschrijvingen van Lucas. Ook het Pinksterfeest was vervulling (Handelingen 2:1-4). In het woord vervullen ligt de gedachte dat de Oud-Testamentische profetieën in vervulling gaan. Lucas behandelt de geboorte van Jezus vanuit het perspectief van Gods handelen en spreken in het Oude Testament. Dat handelen is in het Oude Testament voorzegd. Het komt in het Nieuwe Testament tot vervulling en uitvoering. * Lucas schrijft over de eerstgeboren Zoon . Uit zijn verdere beschrijvingen blijkt Maria na de geboorte van Jezus nog andere kinderen heeft gehad. Jezus is de eerste zoon. De joodse wetten schrijven voor de eerstgeborenen speciale rituele handelingen voor. De eerstgeborene bijvoorbeeld moest gelost worden, dat betekent dat er in de tempel aan bepaalde verplichtingen moest worden voldaan. Uit vers 22-24 blijkt dat Jozef en Maria hieraan hebben voldaan. * Lucas spreekt over winden in doeken. In de oudheid had men de gewoonte om rond geboorteverhalen van goden allerlei buitengewone zaken te melden. Het valt op dat de geboorte van Jezus zo gewoon mogelijk beschreven wordt. Lucas wil kennelijk benadrukken dat Jezus mens was. Jezus werd geboren als alle andere kinderen. Ook valt op dat hij Zoon wordt genoemd. Jezus was dus een man. De wijze waarop Jezus verwekt is beschrijft Lucas in hoofdstuk 1 vers 35. Lucas meldt dat Jezus is geboren zonder bevruchting door een man.Letterlijk schrijft Lucas het volgende: En de engel, antwoordende, zeide tot haar: De Heilige Geest zal over u komen, en de kracht des Allerhoogsten zal u overschaduwen; daarom ook, dat Heilige, Dat uit u geboren zal worden, zal Gods Zoon genaamd worden. (Lucas 1:35). In de Apostolische geloofsbelijdenis komt dit getuigenis van Lucas weer terug. Daar wordt beleden dat Jezus ontvangen is van de Heilige Geest en geboren uit de maagd Maria. * De evangelist schrijft over een kribbe, voederbak '' (Grieks: phatnei). Het Griekse woord heeft een enigszins ruige betekenis. Lucas ontneemt het kerstgebeuren alle romantiek. Jezus wordt geboren in diepe armoede. Een voertrog voor het vee is zijn wieg! Lucas meldt niet de locatie waarop Jezus geboren is. Sommigen denken aan een grot, anderen aan een huis en weer anderen aan een stal. Het is niet onwaarschijnlijk om aan een stal te denken, gelet op de aanwezigheid van een voertrog voor dieren. * Tenslotte wijst Lucas op ''geen plaats in de herberg. In het overvolle Bethlehem was waarschijnlijk weinig ruimte om te bevallen. In de herberg was daarvoor kennelijk geen plaats. Deze uitdrukking kan er ook op duiden dat voor deze nazaten van David niet veel respect was in Bethlehem. De geboorte van Jezus voltrok zich voor menselijke begrippen in armoedige en geringe omstandigheden. De aardse glorie van het huis van David was vergaan. Ook hier speelt weer een profetisch motief een rol. Jesaja had gewezen op de Messias als een rijsje uit een afgehouwen boomstronk (Jesaja 11 vers 1). Kennelijk wil Lucas dit profetisch gegeven onderstrepen. Het globale beeld is dat Lucas elke romantiek wil vermijden. Jezus werd geboren en is mens onder de mensen. In armoede en nederigheid is Jezus gekomen. Slechts vanuit de hemel is er een eerste en grootse reactie. Op de aarde blijft het stil. Het Joodse volk is kennelijk niet in blijde verwachting van de Messias. In Jezus ziet men van meet af aan kennelijk niet de beloofde Messias. Dit voorteken geeft de beschrijving van de geboorte ook iets beklemmends. De armoede van Jezus is een bekend motief in de prediking van Paulus. In de beschrijving van de geboorte toont Lucas afhankelijkheid van zijn leermeester Paulus. Paulus schrijft in de herfst van 57 aan de Korintiërs het volgende: Want gij weet de genade van onzen Heere Jezus Christus, dat Hij om uwentwil is arm geworden, daar Hij rijk was, opdat gij door Zijn armoede zoudt rijk worden. (2 Kor. 8:9; Statenvertaling). Het armoedemotief wordt door Lucas verwerkt. In de verzen 8-14 geeft Lucas de aankondiging van de geboorte van Jezus. Opvallend is dat engelen de eerste boodschappers zijn van de geboorte van Jezus. Engelen brengen aan herders de boodschap van zijn geboorte. In het Oude Testament komen engelen regelmatig naar voren als boden en dienstknechten van God. Ook hierin zien we weer een teruggrijpen van Lucas op de oudtestamentische gegevens. Zijn leermeester Paulus spreekt ook regelmatig over ontmoetingen met engelen. Deze twee lijnen zien we terugkeren in de vertelling door Lucas. De engelen brengen de boodschap 's nachts aan herders. Dit is opmerkelijk omdat herders in de Joodse maatschappelijke verhoudingen van die dagen niet behoren tot de voornaamsten in synagoge en samenleving. Een herder mocht bijvoorbeeld niet als getuige optreden in een rechtsgeding. Kennelijk is de geboorte van Jezus een boodschap voor verachte mensen. Een motief dat ook weer bij Paulus breed wordt terug gevonden. Tevens roepen herders gedachten op aan het Oude Testament. David was aanvankelijk herder in de velden van Efratha. Keer op keer vinden we in het Oude Testament het motief terug van de herder die zorgt voor zijn schapen. God zorgt voor zijn volk als een herder voor zijn schapen. Het herdersmotief is dus ook een herinnering aan het Oude Testament. Tenslotte brengen de engelen de boodschap van de geboorte 's nachts. De herders houden de wacht over de kudde. Zij zijn ook de enigen die beschikbaar zijn om de boodschap aan te horen. De engel typeert de geboorte van Jezus als een blijde boodschap. Jezus is Christus (Messias) en Zaligmaker (Redder, Grieks: soter). Ook hier knoopt Lucas weer aan bij een belangrijk motief in de prediking van Paulus. Jezus is de beloofde wereldredder. Jezus redt van de zonde, de dood en de duivel. De aankondiging wordt vervolgd door een groots eerbetoon vanuit de hemel. Lucas meldt een grote menigte engelen die zingen ter ere van Jezus. In Jezus is Gods reddend handelen in deze wereld zichtbaar en tastbaar geworden. De engelen zingen tot eer van God. Hun lofzang luidt: * Ere zij God in de hoogste hemelen, * ''en vrede op aarde, * ''in de mensen een welbehagen. (Lucas 2:14, Statenvertaling) De eerste reacties op het kerstgebeuren - vers 15-20 De engelen hebben de geboorte van Jezus aangekondigd. In Lucas 2 vers 15-20 beschrijft Lucas enkele reacties. Hij wijst onder meer op de reactie van: * de herders * Maria * de inwoners van Bethlehem. De reacties zijn nogal verschillend van aard en inhoud. Zie ook * Geboorte van Jezus: historisch-kritische benadering Externe links *Lucas 2 in de Statenvertaling, 1637 (deze site heeft ook transcripties uit andere 15e- t/m 17e-eeuwse vertalingen) *Lukas 2 in de Statenvertaling in recentere spellingIn de Statenvertaling wordt Lukas met een k geschreven *Lucas 2 in de:, Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling (NBV), Statenvertaling Jongbloed-editie (SV-J), NBG-vertaling 1951 (NBG51), Willibrordvertaling 1995 (WV95) en Groot Nieuws Bijbel 1996 (GNB96) }} Categorie:Kerst Categorie:Nieuwe Testament br:Ginivelezh da:Jesu fødsel de:Geburt Christi en:Nativity of Jesus es:Natividad fr:Nativité it:Natività pt:Nascimento de Jesus